Return of the Viper
by Black Raider
Summary: When an enemy from the past returns, Master Viper calls upon Shifu to help. But the two of them alone won't do it. Viper needs to stop the enemy. To do that, she'll need more than courage.


_While on vacation, I came up with a few things. Enjoy! I know it's a bit long for a one-shot, but I didn't think I could make it any longer._

Return of the Viper

Viper sliced her way thru the fire field, not afraid at all. She had done the field a million times. But you know what they say, "Practice makes perfect". And Master Shifu was a freak about perfection. Master Shifu himself was watching Viper, making mental notes on how well she was improving. Her father was going to be very pleased to hear about it. Viper remembered the first day she came to the palace, when she was about ten.

_FLASHBACK_

_Viper and her father, Great Master Viper, slithered up to Master Shifu and Grand Master Oogway as they waited patiently at the top of the steps to the palace. Viper was very shy, mostly because Shifu didn't seem too thrilled about seeing her. Oogway, however, had a smile on his face, so she brightened up. _

"_Good afternoon, great masters." Master Viper said, bowing. Viper copied quickly._

"_Afternoon, my friend." Shifu said, smiling a little._

"_I understand you wish to have your daughter train here." Oogway said. _

"_Yes." Master Viper said. "I believe it will be a good experience for her, considering she doesn't have fangs."_

"_Fangs do not make great warriors." Oogway said. "Apart from you."_

"_Well, she is a great fighter." Master Viper added. "She's also the best ribbon dancer in our village."_

"_Well, at least we know she's flexible then." Shifu said, staring at the snake. Viper cringed a little._

"_We'd be honored to have her stay and train with us." Oogway said. Viper smiled broadly. Oogway gestured for her to follow her. Viper smiled one last time at her father before following Oogway into the Jade Palace. _

_FLASHBACK END_

Shifu remembered that day well. He regretted the fact that he seemed so stern, for Viper arrived five years after Tai Lung went to jail. But he and Master Viper were good friends, which is why he remembered what Master Viper said after Viper left.

_FLASHBACK (AGAIN)_

_Shifu turned to his friend, who looked sad._

"_I'm sure Master Oogway will allow her to visit sometime." He said. Master Viper shook his head._

"_I don't want her to come back anytime soon." He said. Shifu looked confused. "My village is being attacked."_

"_Why didn't you tell us?" Shifu demanded. "Master Oogway and I can help."_

"_Years back; my daughter Viper defeated a gorilla bandit who had poison-proof armor, who broke my fangs. Now, he's returned with many other gorillas and crocs." Master Viper sighed. "I don't want Viper to suffer, so I thought I'd bring her here. Once the bandits realize she's gone, they'll leave, and I'll return for her."_

"_I still think we could take them." Shifu said._

"_I want to protect my daughter."_

_FLASHBACK END (AGAIN)_

Shifu sighed, and watched as Viper did a flip and landed softly in front of him.

"Very good." Shifu said. "I believe your father should hear about this." Viper smiled, bowed, and slithered off. Shifu decided to visit Po down in his shop, and journeyed down the steps to the village. But he only got halfway to the shop when there was a sudden _CRASH! _Shifu jumped, looking around for the source of the crash. He found it soon: it was a little gorilla baby, running around, terrified.

"Somebody catch that thing!" someone yelled. Villagers ran around, trying to block off the gorilla's escape paths. Eventually, Shifu jumped forward and intercepted the gorilla baby as he barreled past him. A pig walked up to him, huffing and puffing.

"Thank….you….Master….Shifu." he said.

"Not a problem." Shifu said. "I'll take care of him." The pig walked off. Shifu looked down at the small gorilla in his hand. He looked so terrified that his black face seemed white.

"Please don't hurt me." He whimpered.

"I won't hurt you unless you-"

"Wait." The gorilla stood up straight. "You're Master Shifu?"

"Yes." Shifu said. "Why?"

"I've been looking for you!" he cried.

"What?" Shifu asked. He led the kid to the bottom of the Jade Palace steps and they sat down.

"My name is Saru II." The gorilla said.

"Isn't Saru…?"

"Yes." Saru II sighed. "It's Japanese for 'monkey', and I'm not even a monkey! Anyway, I'm seven, and I ran away from home to come find you."

"You still haven't explained why." Shifu said.

"Well, my dad, the leader of our clan, was defeated by a snake kid a long time ago." Saru II said. "And ever since, my dad's been terrorizing the village she lived in."

"She?" Shifu asked.

"It was a little girl snake, very young." Saru II said. "My dad told me she was green with blue eyes and a pretty ribbon."

"Viper." Shifu sighed.

"You know her?"

"She's one of my students." Shifu said. "She came to me because her father thought she'd be safe. I doubt she knows about this."

"Well, my dad told me that he could never forgive her or her father, Great Master Viper." Saru II continued. "He's destroying buildings and hurting the villagers." Saru II shivered. "I'm afraid. My dad wants me to take his place when I'm older. But if becoming leader of our clan means massacring innocent people, I'd rather be a servant. So I came to you because Great Master Viper can't fight my dad alone; he needs your help."

"I'll come at once." Shifu said. At that moment, Po came walking by.

"Hey, Master Shifu." He said. "Who's this?"

"Saru." Shifu said. "His village is being attacked, so I'm going to help him."

"You came here by yourself?" Po asked.

"I'm seven." Saru II said.

"But-"

"Po, I need you to tell the Five that I've gone to help a village being attacked." Shifu said as he and Saru II stood. "I'll be back in a few days, one week tops."

"Will do." Po bowed, and walked up the stairs. Saru II and Shifu made their way thru the village and stopped outside the gates.

"Saru, would it be too much to ask if we could run there?" Shifu asked. "I want to get there fast."

"I can't run that fast." Saru II sighed.

"I'll carry you." Shifu said. Saru II smiled a little and climbed onto Shifu's back. Shifu then ran off fast, sprinting thru the forest to Viper's old village.

*****

Back at the Jade Palace, Viper was just finishing a letter to her parents. She smiled, and then sighed, missing her parents. She hadn't seen them in fifteen years. She wanted to see them badly, and she had asked (practically begged) Shifu to allow her to visit them. But Shifu had always said she wasn't ready to defend herself if anyone attacked. It really torked Viper when Shifu said that after she became a master.

"Hello?" someone called.

Viper was pulled from her thoughts by Po's friendly voice in the hallway. She poked her head out.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm cooking lunch and that Shifu's going to be gone for a while." Po said. "Something about a village in danger."

"Okay." Viper said. "Secret Ingredient Soup for lunch?"

"You bet." Po said, walking off. Viper smiled, but then a terrifying thought struck her.

_A village in danger._

"Po!" Viper cried. Po's head poked around the corner.

"What?"

"Did Shifu say what village he was visiting?" she asked.

Po seemed thoughtful for a minute. "Now that you mention it, no, he didn't say. But he had a little gorilla kid, so I'm guessing the village was his."

"You think so?"Viper asked.

"Why?" Po asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Viper said. "Just a thought." Po shrugged and walked off. Viper sighed and slithered back into her room.

*****

Shifu and Saru II arrived at Viper's village around noon. Saru II climbed down from Shifu's back as they journeyed to Great Master Viper's house. The aged snake met them at the door and smiled as he led them inside. He served them a simple lunch of rice before they talked.

"So, what are you doing here?" Master Viper asked as they ate.

"Well, this is Saru II." Shifu said. "He told me that his father is a gorilla bandit who's terrorizing your village because he wanted revenge on Viper. I'm assuming it's gotten worse since the last time you told me this."

"Why would you help us?" Master Viper questioned Saru II. "Your father is the reason we're in trouble."

"My dad's a jerk." Saru II said. "He kind of abuses me on a regular basis because I'm not the way he wants me to be."

"Well, I guess I can understand that." Master Viper turned to Shifu. "I believe Saru II did the right thing. At first, that bandit was just destroying things, but now, he's killing people." Master Viper sighed. "One of those people was my beloved wife."

Shifu's eyes went wide. Viper's mother was murdered? Viper would be devastated. Her mom was one of the nicest people in the world. But the innocent always die harshly.

"The gorilla won't stop until he kills Viper." Master Viper said. "Unless I stop him."

"We'll both stop him." Shifu said. "We'll make him pay."

Suddenly, a rock flew thru the paper covering the window and landed on the floor beside them. Shifu picked it up and found a note tied to it. He took it off and read it.

"Tonight's our chance." He said. "The gorilla, also known as Saru, wants us to fight him after the sun sets."

"Alone?" Saru II asked.

"Yes." Shifu said.

"Well, that's better than fighting his entire clan." Saru II said. "I have to go home. If my dad is setting a trap, I'll hurry back and tell you." Master Viper and Shifu thanked the gorilla child as he ran off.

"We must stay alert in our battle." Master Viper said. "Saru is very tricky."

"Because of his poison-proof armor?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, but also because he is a brute and fights hard." Master Viper said. "Besides, my fangs have long since grown back, so I'll look for any armor chinks before attacking with venom."

"Let's hope us two is enough." Shifu said.

*****

Meanwhile, Viper still couldn't shake off her bad feeling. She couldn't eat during lunch, which worried Po a lot. After the rest of the Five went to train, Po held Viper back.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Well, I just have this bad feeling, like someone I love is in danger." Viper admitted. Po bit his bottom lip. Then, a vision flash briefly in front of his eyes. It was a gorilla bandit in shining armor.

"Viper, what happened to the gorilla bandit you fought back in your village?" Po asked. Viper's eyes lit up, and she started slithering away. "Where are you going?!"

"Home!" she cried.

*****

Shifu and Master Viper stood in the center of the village, waiting for Saru the gorilla bandit leader. Master Viper had the village evacuated so they'd be safe. Saru II had sent them a quick note via pigeon that he had been locked in his room and he wished them luck.

This time, luck might not be enough.

Saru came right on time, just as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. The two kung fu masters glared at the hulky gorilla, though they were thankful he didn't bring back up.

"Where's the little snake?" Saru demanded.

"You'll never find her." Master Viper hissed.

Saru sighed. "Very well." He cracked his knuckles. "I'll just have to kill you two instead." Shifu and Master Viper prepared themselves.

"Bring it on." Shifu challenged. Saru smiled gruesomely and charged. Shifu and Master Viper stood their ground and jumped away at the last second. Then the fight began. Saru's main objective, as it seemed, was to use his fists to squash the masters like bugs. Shifu and Master Viper just kept dodging and trying to lay down a blow. But it was becoming increasingly hard, seeing as he was both larger than them and he was a lot more brutal. Saru kept punching, and sometimes, he'd hit buildings and make holes in them.

Master Viper tried to strangle Saru or use his Poison Fang Technique. But Saru kept spying him before he could strike, and had to dodge him quickly before he was crushed by the gorilla's hand. Shifu had it easy; he had fought gorilla bandits many times, and he knew their weak spots. But the usual weak spots on a gorilla didn't seem to work on Saru, and Shifu found himself trying to avoid being crushed as well.

Saru finally was able to grab Master Viper's tail and throw him thru a wall. When Shifu rushed to help him, Saru grabbed the small master and pinned him to the ground by his throat. As Shifu gasped for breath, Saru raised his fist to lay down a death blow.

*****

Viper rushed thru the forest, skidding to a halt outside her village. She was horrified to see the gorilla bandit she fought back and even meaner than before. Viper slithered as fast as she could when she realized he was strangling her master.

"Back off!" she screamed, biting Saru's hand. The gorilla jumped back, screaming with pain. Viper still had no venom, she did have sharp fangs. Shifu gasped as he regained his breathing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Viper.

"Helping you, what else?" Viper said. "Where's my dad?"

"Hey!"

Shifu and Viper looked up and saw Saru coming towards them. Then, Master Viper jumped out of the hole he was blown thru and swiped at the gorilla with his tail. Saru fell back, but returned to face the masters. Shifu, Viper, and Master Viper prepared themselves and lunged. They fought hard. Then, Shifu was thrown into Master Viper, and they went flying into a fruit stand. Saru moved forward quickly. Viper slithered up between Saru and her father and master, hissing menacingly. Saru jumped forward to punch Viper into the ground. Shifu saw this and was horrified that Viper wasn't moving.

"Viper, move!" he shouted.

But Viper stood her ground, and Saru's fist came down upon her.

Shifu and Master Viper stared at the black fist with horror. Saru grinned with triumph. For a moment, time seemed to be frozen in place.

Then, Saru's face was contorted with pain.

He froze in place.

Shifu and Master Viper watched with shock as Saru fell back.

Dead.

Master Viper slithered forward and checked Saru's pulse.

"No pulse." Master Viper said. "He's dead." He looked at Saru's fist.

There were two tiny holes in his finger.

"He was bitten." Master Viper said. "He was poisoned."

"Viper!"

Master Viper whipped around and saw Shifu kneeling down next to the fallen snake warrior. Horror-stricken, Master Viper rushed forward. Viper seemed unharmed, but her eyes were closed and she was limp. Shifu picked up Viper's head in his hand and place his ear next to her mouth.

"She's still breathing." He said. He pulled away. "Viper, wake up."

"Viper?" Master Viper whispered.

For a terrifying moment, nothing happened.

Then, Viper's eyes opened.

"Daddy?" she said.

"Oh thank gods." Master Viper sighed.

"Hey Dad." Viper said, smiling. "I finally got my venom."

"I'm just glad you're safe." Master Viper said. Viper slithered to her father, nuzzling him.

"So what now?" Viper asked.

"Well, the villagers need to come back." Master Viper said. He slithered off to get them.

"Viper."

Viper turned to her master.

"If you bite any of the Five or Po, you will be punished." Shifu said. He was very stern and serious about it.

"I'll be careful." Viper said, bowing. Shifu smiled. The two of them joined Master Viper to get the villagers.

*****

"You used venom?" Po exclaimed.

"Yep." Viper said.

"That's awesome!" Po cried. "I don't believe it!"

"So if you get annoying, she'll have to bite you." Tigress said. Everyone laughed at Po's scared face. Shifu rolled his eyes as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. He walked off to meditate.

_Inner peace. _He kept saying in his head. _Inner peace. _

In the doorway, Viper watched her master, afraid to disturb him. She quietly slithered to her master.

Shifu's ears swiveled around to her.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Viper said, bowing in respect. Shifu opened his eyes and gestured for Viper to sit next to him. Viper obeyed. For a moment, she just stared into the flames of the dozen or so candles that were in front of them.

"I sense something is wrong." Shifu said at last. Viper sighed.

"People say my dad is the greatest snake warrior alive because of how he fights." Viper said. "Others say that it was his venom. Now that I have venom like my dad, the others said that it's great. But I don't _feel _great."

"I don't understand." Shifu said.

"I don't want venom." Viper said. "Isn't there something you can do to take it away?"

"I'm not sure if I can." Shifu said. "Venomous snakes carry small amounts of venom in their venom sacks, but every time they use it, they can make more."

"I don't want this." Viper said. "What if I use my venom on one of the Five or Po? Or you?" Shifu stared at the snake. "I don't want someone to die because of my venom." Viper went silent. Shifu could see a tear illuminated by the candlelight.

"I can't do anything." Shifu said. "There's no way I know of to get rid of snake venom." Viper sighed. "But maybe we can find a cure to the venom." Viper's head shot up.

"But my venom-" she started.

"Is like your father's, I know." Shifu said. "But we have to try. I'll write to your father and we'll talk about it."

Viper stared into the candlelight.

Nothing is impossible, as Oogway once said.

A/N: If anyone wants me to post a sequel in which they do go search for anti-venom, just say so.


End file.
